


Pressure Point

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: For the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>spnkink_meme</b> prompt: <i>As part of a punishment, Jensen has locked his sub Jared in a cock-cage and isn't allowing him to come for a long period of time [maybe 1-2 months]. Poor Jared is suffering as his cum begins to build up and his balls are so full they start to hurt. Jensen decides that he needs to do something before his sub is seriously hurt. He restrains Jared but instead of letting him come, he milks a begging Jared and steals any chance of an orgasm. (only bottom!Jared please)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Point

It’s the pain in his balls that awakens Jared. Two weeks through his punishment, and it’s no longer a dull ache that he can ignore. It’s actual, stinging pain that shoots straight up his spinal cord and manifests in his brain, causing him to flinch.

  
Jared tries to shift in bed, searching for a way to relieve the pressure from his swollen sac. It doesn’t work. There’s no position he can move to, no way of lying where his entire focus isn’t on the unyielding pressure in his balls or the firmness of the plastic cock-cage that Jensen had strapped him into. 

  
It’s his own fault, really. They’d been performing at a sex club, both of them high on endorphins from the praise they’d received. How beautifully Jared had taken Jensen’s cock in the first act. How long and thick and perfect Jared’s own cock was, even though he wasn’t using it. What good control they both had. 

  
And then Jared had blown it, the second time they’d taken the stage. Literally, and figuratively. Without a hand on his cock, he’d come all over himself—when Jensen had explicitly told him not too. Jared deserves this punishment, and he won’t safe-word out, even if Jensen decides he shouldn’t be allowed to come for months. It’s just that…it hurts. Like, a lot. And since he hasn’t been sleeping well, he hasn’t been able to put in his best performance at work, either. Jared had almost lost a case that had gone to trial, earlier in the week. That hadn't happened in years. There was a reason he was called 'the moose'. Unfortunately, each brush of his Armani suit against his balls had almost driven him to calling Jensen and demanding that he needed out of this damn cage…almost, being the operative word. Jared’s cock is still trapped tightly behind clear, unforgiving walls. 

  
Of their own accord, his hips start humping the bed in small circles as if they could induce an erection. It only serves to make his dick swell against the plastic cage, causing even more pain than before. Jared lets out a low whimper. 

  
“Hey, babe, you okay?” Jensen asks sleepily from behind him, pulling Jared’s hips away from the bed, so he’s lying with his back pressed against Jensen’s front. His boyfriend’s hard cock nudges his overheated, swollen sac, making Jared flinch away in pain. 

  
“It hurts, Jen. A lot.” 

  
“Too much?” Jensen asks seriously. 

  
“A lot,” Jared repeats, hoping that Jensen will get the message and help him out. Lift his punishment, just for a few blissful minutes. 

  
Jensen reaches his hand down the front of Jared’s sweatpants and cups his balls lightly, assessing their weight with his hand. He rubs him thumb down the seam, and then back and forth over the sweet spot behind Jared’s balls. Mixed signals flash through his brain now, pain mixed with _goodmorekeeptouching_.

  
“Please, Jen,” he whines, reaching down to cover Jensen’s hand with his own, interlocking their fingers. 

  
“Please what, J? Please punish you for disobeying my order? Because that’s exactly what I’m doing.” 

  
“I know, but I can’t sleep, I can’t work, I can’t exercise, I can hardly eat…”

  
Jensen trails his hand back further and slides a finger into Jared’s ass. It’s still wet from Jensen fucking him wide open earlier. Usually Jared would be pushing back by now, wanting Jensen’s dick in him again, but he can’t focus on anything besides his own, aching genitals. 

  
“You are pretty swollen there, big boy. Didn’t know your balls could get so full.” 

  
Jared can barely manage to respond with a groan as Jensen starts thrusting in his finger faster. 

  
“Which is making it hard for you to focus on my pleasure, hmm?” 

  
“I’m sorry, Jen, I can’t help it….”

  
“And what do you think, if we got rid of the pressure in your balls, would that help you complete your punishment?” 

  
“Of course,” Jared says, quickly. About now he’ll say anything, as long as Jensen will let him come, just this once. “Please, Jensen.” 

  
“And then you’ll focus only on my cock for the next two weeks?” 

  
“You know I will. I’ll do anything. _Anything_. Just make it stop hurting.” 

  
“Alright then, get on all fours, ass in the air.” 

  
Obeying comes naturally to Jared, and he does so without a word. Making sure to spread his knees as far as they’ll go, just the way Jensen likes them. Doesn’t say a word as Jensen ties all his limbs to the four corners of the bedframe. Doesn’t look as Jensen roots around inside the nightstand and then places something underneath him. 

  
“God, you look beautiful. Love the way your balls are hanging low—so big, so full. Perhaps we should do this more often,” Jensen says casually, trailing a hand down Jared’s back until he’s rolling Jared’s sac once again. “Maybe next time on stage, so everyone can see just how much juice you’ve got inside those balls. Can’t wait to watch you finally blow. Whaddya say, J? Think you’ll shoot hard enough to cover your face with come?” 

  
It’s a rhetorical question so Jared waits for Jensen to reach around and undo his cock-cage. With the pent-up come inside his balls it won’t take long to come from Jensen’s dick his ass. To his surprise, instead of breaching Jared with his dick, Jensen inserts a thick dildo, punching the breath from his lungs as the whole thing slides inside with one long stroke. And then Jensen turns it on. 

  
He’s glad that Jensen had the foresight to tie him down, because Jared’s unable to help the way his body surges forward when the toy knocks his prostate. He needs to get hard, he needs to come. Jensen had promised. 

  
“The cage,” he whimpers, beads of sweat running down his hair and onto his face. “You said I could come…” 

  
His hips are humping the air in short, jabbing thrusts, but he can’t even get hard, nonetheless find something to rub up against. 

  
“Actually, I said we’d relieve the pressure. I said nothing about letting you come.” 

  
Jared whines, thrusting back harder onto the dildo, trying to show Jensen that he’s serious. He _needs_ to come. His body might spontaneously combust if he doesn’t. 

  
“Jensen…please let me come,” he asks with all the breath he can manage. 

  
“You safe-wording?” 

  
Jared practically growls. “No, but I can’t get rid of the fucking pressure in my balls if you don’t let me come. That’s how it works.” 

  
Of course, the minute he says that it is the minute he feels the warm, unfamiliar _drip_ of fluid slip out from his dick. 

  
_Oh fuck no_.

  
“Jensen…” he grits out through bared teeth, although the more fluid drips out into what is clearly a bowl that Jensen had placed underneath him, the less pain he has in his balls. 

  
“See, J. We’re just gonna milk you nice and dry,” Jensen says, rubbing soothing circles across his back, as Jared trashes against his ties. “That way we’ll still be able to pay the mortgage because you won’t have lost your job, but at the same you won’t get the satisfaction of an orgasm. Win-win.” 

  
Jared’s pretty sure it’s actually a win-lose situation, but he lets Jensen fuck him with the vibrator until there’s nothing left to drip out of his caged cock. 

  
After it’s clear that nothing’s coming out anymore, Jensen takes the dildo out of his ass, and gently squeezes his balls. “Better?” 

  
“Yeah,” Jared states, because although the pain his gone, he’s left entirely unsatisfied. Without an actual orgasm there’s no rush of endorphins to his brain, and it just leaves his muscles tired and aching. He lets Jensen take a turn with his used ass, pushing back, and squeezing him with the best of his ability, until his boyfriend comes with a particularly hard snap of his hips, and slap of his balls against Jared’s. Lucky bastard.

  
He collapses after Jensen unties him, but Jensen makes him sit up, and hands him the glass bowl that’s almost half-full with his thick, white come. 

  
“I’m going to grab both of us protein drinks from the fridge, J. But in the meantime, have this,” he says pleasantly, like he’s handing Jared a chocolate shake. 

  
Jensen watches Jared slurps down the bitter-tasting fluid that’s in the bowl, and Jared licks his bottom lip to get the last bit. 

  
Then Jensen smiles a smile so bright that it could light up the entire room, and it sure as hell lights up Jared. His cock twitches in his cage. 

  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Jensen says, reaching down for kiss, licking the remnants of Jared’s spunk out of his mouth. 

  
“Yeah, you bet your ass I am,” Jared responds, as Jensen heads down the hallway to the kitchen. “And by the way, I want three of the praline pecan flavored shakes.” 

  
When Jensen comes back, he’s brought him four, plus a bag of gummy worms. And alright. Despite the plastic cage that’s preventing Jared from using his cock for the next few weeks, Jensen might just be the best boyfriend ever, too. 


End file.
